Happily Ever After
by Sofia1995
Summary: what if Alice hadn't seen Bella jump off the cliff? Edward wouldn't have gone to the volturi and Bella wouldn't have gone back with Edward. This story is about Bella and Jacob.
1. Chapter 1: Cliff Diving

**Summary:** What if Alice hadn't seen Bella jump off the cliff? Edward wouldn't have gone to the volturi and Bella wouldn't have gone back with Edward. This story is mainly about Bella and Jacob and their life together after Edward left. Will Edward come back? Will Bella fall in love with Jacob?

**Chapter 1: Cliff Diving **

**(BPOV)**

I was standing at the very edge, I could feel the empty space in front of me. I had my eyes closed and was ready to jump. That's when I heard it.

"Bella" his voice rang in my ears.

_Yes?_ I said to myself . I didn't want to say it aloud I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Don't do this"

I didn't say anything I just stood there, his voice was so clear I could see his perfect face in front of me. I felt like nothing mattered anymore.

"C'mon Bella," he pleaded "Please, for me"

That's when I stepped forward to the empty space. At first I could feel the air hitting me in the face, I felt good, It was one of the best feelings I had ever had, But then I felt like I had landed on thousand sharp needle. Every inch of my body burned. The water moved me with great force I couldn't control it was too powerful.

"Fight, Bella. Fight" I kept hearing his voice

_Why? I didn't want to fight, I was completely happy where I was__. I was happy that it would soon be over. _

Then I felt my body crash against a rock, and then another. I let the water move me I didn't' put any effort. I started drowning, The water kept going into my mouth but I just stood there with my eyes closed, I could still see his beautiful face in front of me I could smell him and I could hear him. I felt whole and that was all that mattered.

But then I felt something warm, I felt something grab me and pull me. I wasn't in the water anymore I was on a rough surface I could still hear the waves by me. I felt warm arms holding me.

"Bella" It was Jacob

_What was he doing here? _Then It hit me I wasn't dead I was with Jacob. He had saved me.

"Jake?" I croaked

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Bella talk to me"

"I-I'm okay" I tried to sound like I was fine but my throat hurt.

I felt Jacob's warm arms pick me up with no effort. He was walking fast up the road to his house. That's when I realized Sam was with him.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Sam asked

"No, I got her. You can head back to the hospital, I'll join you later" Jake said

"Hospital?" I asked

"Yeah, it's Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack this morning. Every one is at the hospital with him, I think Charlie is there too."

"Oh, is he going to be okay?"

"We are not sure, he doesn't look so good right now"

Then I realized we were at Jacob's house, he sat me down on the couch and went to grab something in his room. He came back and handed me some clothes.

"You can change into that, so you aren't wet"

"Oh, Thanks"

I hadn't realized I was wet, probably because he had been holding me and he was always warm. I got up and walked into his room to change he waited in the living room I came back wearing an oversized t-shirt and my pants, they were almost dry. I sat down next to Jacob and he immediately put his arm around me. I just sat against him and closed my eyes, I was trying to remember what had happened. I guess I fell asleep then because I woke up with Jacob trying to pick me up.

"Sorry, I woke you" he said

"I'm okay"

I quickly got up and realized that Sam had returned.

"I am going to drive you home now, you should probably get some sleep"

We went outside and got into my car. _How had my car gotten here?_ I thought. We arrived at my house pretty fast, then he got out and walked me to the door.

"Sorry. I have to go, I wish I could stay" he said

"It's fine I am probably just going to sleep anyway"

"Okay. I have a question" he said then paused "we are going to go to Sam's house tonight do you want to come? "

"Umm…Sure" I said..

I walked in and I realized Charlie wasn't there, I remembered that they had said that he was at the hospital or something. I decided to call him to see how he was doing.

"Hello, dad" I said into the Phone

"Yes, honey are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I am at the hospital, with Sue. I'll be back home soon"

"Okay dad, love you. bye"

I hung up the phone and walked up to my room I was too tired to do anything. I slept for an hour then I heard Charlie walk in.

"Dad?"

"Yes, It's me" he said

I just laid in my bed for ten minutes, then I decided to get up and get ready for tonight. I took a quick shower and put on the first thing I found. I went downstairs and made Charlie his dinner, I didn't know when I would be coming back. After preparing Charlie's dinner I heard Jacob at the door.

"Hey, Bells" he said as he walked into the kitchen "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go" I said

We got into my truck and he drove to Sam's house.

**A/N: ****That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think should I keep going?**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion  
**

**(BPOV)**

When we got to Sam's house I could tell that they had invited a lot of people. There were about 5 cars parked outside. Jacob came out and opened the door for me. This was starting to feel like a date, but for some reason I didn't mind. We walked up the path way to Sam's house. When we walked in everyone came up and welcomed us, some asked if I was feeling better. I had completely forgotten all about the accident earlier today. They were about to start a movie so everyone started to take a sit, others just stayed in the kitchen and talked. I just stood there and waited for Jacob to move.

"Do you want to watch the movie?" he asked

"Um…sure"

We sat down on a long couch and the movie started. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie and it didn't look like Jacob was either. The movie seemed long and when I did pay attention it didn't make any sense.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, that sounds good"

We walked silently to the backyard, the backyard was surrounded by the forest. He walked towards the forest and I followed him.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little" I answered

He took off his jacket and put it on me.

"Thanks" I said

The jacket was like three times my size but I didn't care it was warm and it smelled like him. We walked for a while just talking, then he stopped and just looked at me then he leaned in to me and kissed me. I just stood there, confused. Then I realized I was kissing him back. I tried to let go but my body was disconnected from my mind. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. I tried to get closer but he pulled away.

"Bella, breath" he whispered into my ear.

I hadn't noticed I wasn't breathing, I was still shocked. I took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed me softly then pulled away.

"We should probably get back to Sam's house or they will go looking for us" he said in my ear. I could tell he just wanted to stay here and I did too. I felt whole, it was the feeling I got when I had Edward.

We walked slowly hand in hand back to Sam's house. I had to admit that I had always loved Jacob I just never realized it, until now. I had happened so quickly, one moment he was my best friend almost a brother then next thing you know I was kissing him and I couldn't let go. I loved him.

When we got back the movie had just ended, everyone was getting up and talking about the movie. Emily was picking up all the bowls of popcorn and all the drinks off the floor. I felt bad for her she was always cleaning up after the guys. Embry was walking our way.

"So, did you have fun Bella?"

"Yes. I did, thank you"

"Great, so are you going to come to the movies with us on Saturday?" he asked

"I don't know. I have to work on Saturdays"

Jake drove me home. When we got there I noticed that Charlie was back, this wasn't good, he was probably going to go through depression or something. Harry Clearwater had been one of his best friends. He was sitting on the couch with the TV on but he wasn't paying attention, he was deep in thought.

**A/N: Sorry, it's so short. I'm having problems with my computer and I have been very busy with meetings and stuff. I will get the next chapter as soon as possible. Please Review!!! When I get at least 7 reviews I will put in Chapter 3. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: I love you too

**A/N****: Thank you for all your review. I love reading them, they make me so happy. I wanted to thank VirgosRule for giving me wonderful ideas. I really appreciate it. Okay, here is chapter 3…….**

**Chapter 3:**** I love you too**

**(BPOV)**

I ran up the stairs to my room, Charlie didn't see me come in which was good I really didn't want to have to talk to him. It was around 10:00 so I changed and go ready to go to bed. That night my dreams weren't as bad as they uasually were. In my dream I was laying on the sand at La Push and Jacob was there he was talking to someone….Edward. They looked really worried they just kept arguing saying that it was all there fault I was dead. I wanted to get up and tell them I was perfectly fine but I couldn't, I couldn't move my body. Then I woke up. Charlie was standing in the door way.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" he said, he still sounded sad.

"Yes. Actually, I did sleep well" I said realizing it. It had been months since I hadn't slept well. _I wonder why, It changed all of the sudden?_ I thought. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I went to my room to get something to wear. I had to work today so I just put on a white t-shirt that had the store name on it. I got a bowl of cereal for breakfast then I drove to work. Work was very boring, we didn't have a lot of customers today. Mike kept telling me about this new movie he was going to go see.

"Bella, I was wondering do you want to go see the movie with me?" I new this was coming, he always did this.

"Actually I am going somewhere tonight so I can't"

"Oh. are you going with someone? if you aren't I could go with you" he said sounding desperate.

"Well, Jacob is coming with me"

"Then, we could go next Friday. My cousins are visiting and they said they wanted to help out in the store, so we won't have to work that day"

**(Mike's POV)**

"Mike, I promised I would help Jake with some things on Friday" she said with a disappointed look on her face.

_"Jake, huh? she is spending too much time with him, I bet he makes her do all those things with him. I have to do something about this, Bella isn't his type. I bet she really wanted to come with me but she is too nice to tell Jacob she doesn't want to go with him." _

"Oh, that's okay. Maybe some other time" I told her

It was already time for her to leave so she started gathering her things to go. It had been my idea for her to work here. I thought that maybe I would get to talk to her more, especially because Edward was always taking her away from me, but now he was gone and she was available.

**(Bella's POV)**

Finally, It was time for me to leave, Mike was getting on my nerves. Didn't he understand that I didn't want to go out with him. _How stupid was he? _I tried to forget about Mike and just go home. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said speaking into the phone.

"Bella? Hi this is Jake"

"Yes, do you need anything?"

"Sort of, first I just wanted to know If you were out of work?" he said with worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm driving home right now. Why? What happened?"

"I need you to come to my house as fast as you can. While you were at work we were in the woods and ran into Victoria. We think that she is going to your house to look for you right now. That's why we need you to come down to La Push, you'll be safer here"

"Thanks Jake. Ill be there as fast as I can."

"okay, bye"

"love you, bye" then I hung up. "_Did I just say I loved him? What was I thinking? I did love him. I just didn't want to admit it yet. I have a lot of explaining to do, but I really need to concentrate. Did he say Victoria was in Forks? Oh, no. Charlie. I need to go home. I need to get Charlie. No. I can't I need to go to La Push, Charlie is probably still at work anyways, he will be alright" _I kept arguing with myself.I drove as fast as I could to Jake's house.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Okay, bye" I said, I didn't want to hang up but I didn't have time to talk to her, right now I needed to focus on the plan.

"I love you, bye" She hung up.

As soon as I heard those words I froze in place. "She loved me? Did she just say she loved me? _Yes she did say that, she did love me_" I just wanted to kiss her, I wanted to tell her that I loved her too. I felt good to hear that. It just made me want her to be here even more. A couple of minutes passed it felt like it was taking her forever. "_What If something happened to her? What if Victoria found Bella? No, I had to think of something else. Bella was fine, she should be getting here soon"._

Then I heard the loud truck coming down the street. I got up and ran outside, she was getting out. I grabbed her from behind and turned her around to face me. I smashed my lips to hers, I didn't want to let go. I pulled away and whispered in her ear "I love you too" she smiled and kissed me again. Then we walked inside. We sat by each other on the couch. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, then Bella blurted out.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I have no clue" I said "I hadn't thought about that."

Then some one flung the door open. It was…….Embry

"I have bad news" he said out of breath.

"What happened?" I said. He sat down. And told us what had happened.

"well, its Victoria. She left Bella's house about 20 minutes ago. We were following her, when she realized she jumped at Seth. He's alright he doesn't have any serious injuries. Well, after Victoria jumped at Seth she ran off, and we've lost her." He said

"Are you sure Seth is okay?" Bella asked worried

"Yeah, he is fine. He is just resting, Sam didn't want him to get hurt anymore. So we took him to his house and Leah is taking care of him." He paused for a moment. "Sam and the rest of the pack are looking for Victoria. They wanted me to tell you that it would be best if Bella stayed with you for now."

"Well, what are we going to do? We cant just sit here and wait." Bella said

"We have to stay here Bella, at least until we have a plan" I told her.

**(BPOV)**

I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. After Embry left we just sat there in silence. I grabbed his hand and made circles on his palm, trying to calm him down.

"I got it" he said all of the sudden.

"What?" I asked a little shocked.

"I now what we are going to do" he said a little more excited.

**A/N: I know I told some of you I was going to post this ****Friday, but I went to a basketball game and when I got home I was too tired, Sorry!! Then I tried to Post it on Saturday but for some reason the website wouldn't let me do it. ******

**A w****hile ago I made a forum called Twilight its on my profile. It's about twilight obviously. I think you should check it out.**

**Please, Please, Please review!!! I really does make me post the chapters faster****. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**A/N: Thanks to**** Gandalf the Grey-Edelweiss for reviewing all my chapters, I love hearing what everyone has to say. Thanks to my friend Jackeline, you are amazing and I love it when you give me ideas for the story. Your ideas really help!! I am so sorry that I don't update very frequently, I try to do my best. **

**Chapter 4: T****he Plan**

**(J****acob's POV)**

I grabbed Bella and ran to the truck. I need to go to Sam's house to tell him about the plan. As we drove I realized that is was starting to rain. The whole way there Bella didn't say a word; she just looked out the window. Sometimes it seemed like she was murmuring things but I couldn't tell I was too distracted. We arrived and Sam was already waiting by the front door. We got out of the truck and ran inside so we wouldn't get wet.

"We have bad news" Sam said as soon as we sat down "Victoria isn't alone. We know of at least five other vampires with her, most are newborns"

"Wait, what?" Bella responded. I held her hand tight and told her it was going to be okay. "You knew?" she asked me.

"Yes, I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to scare you more than you already were." Bella stood up and started pacing back and forth in the room.

"What are we going to do?" she it looked like she was starting to cry.

"I think it would be best if you and Bella when to Seattle for a couple of days, The pack can take care of the vampires." Sam explained

"No. I need to stay here. Charlie would freak out if he found out what was going on."

"Calm down, Bells. Charlie will never know." Bella sat down again and but kept murmuring thing to herself.

"Bella, you will leave tomorrow early in the morning. You won't tell anyone you are leaving, everyone will think you ran away. Jake, you will go after her when I tell you. You will be in Seattle for about 2 days then you will come back and explain to everyone that you and Bella got in a fight and that is why Bella ran away."

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked,

"Don't worry Jake I've done this before. It will be alright." Sam looked at his watch

"I think it would be best if you took Bella home now, its getting late."

"Yeah, C'mon Bella lets go"

When we got to the truck we saw that it had stopped raining. We drove to my house and I explained what we had to do.

_Oh Crap, She was supposed to be home a while ago. I still can't believe he won't let her stay out late, I mean she is definitely old enough and plus my dad is like one of his best friends. I bet its because of the accident last spring, He is going to hate me after tomorrow when he realizes his daughter is gone and its all my fault. _

"Bells, remember you have to pretend you're mad at me. So if he asks why you're home late just make up an excuse, okay?"

"Yeah, I know what to do. Are you going to come tonight?"

"Yes. I will be waiting in your room when you get there."

"Okay, I love you Jake"

"Love you too, bye"

I got out of the truck and she drove away.

**Bella's Point of View**

Drove very slowly, I didn't really want to go back. Charlie was still depressed about Harry's death, so I hated being in the house, I always felt like I had to say something to make him feel better I felt awkward.

When I came inside Charlie was sitting on the couch watching football with a slice of pizza in front of him. I tried to ignore him and just go up to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked still looking at the tv.

"um……I-I'm….I don't want to talk about it right now."

"you were suppose to be home an hour ago"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk right now, I'm tired." I started walking up the stairs to my room, hoping he would just let me go. I think he gave up cause he didn't say anything else after that.

When I walked into my room Jacob was sitting on the bed just like he said he would. He had an empty backpack by him.

"You're going to need clothes for at least two days, it would also be good if you took some money with you, you know just in case." I started gathering my stuff and getting ready, I was feeling more nervous now. Jake looked at me I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just don't really want to go through this again…" I stopped remembering the last time this had happened. Jake got up and walked over to me.

"You're going to be okay, I will be there with you." He whispered into my ear and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Bella, I have to go, but I will see you soon. I will come get you in a few hours, now try to get some sleep, okay?" He gave me another kiss and left.

I only slept like 2 hours. I was awake when Jake came. We walked to the corner where he had left his car, and we drove to Sam's house. When we got there we got out the car and he walked me to the front step.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." He paused and took a deep breath. "I can't go with you to Seattle, they found out there are more vampires and the pack needs my help." he took another deep breath and continued. "You are going to go with Emily, she will take care of you."

"No!! You can't, y-you have to stay." I said crying, he wrapped me in his arms and I cried into his shirt. It seemed like he started crying after but I couldn't tell, I was crying too loud. He cleared his throat

"Bella. I have to go."

"You have to promise me that you will be okay, that you won't get hurt." I said crying even more.

"I will be fine. I will see you soon. Bye." He kissed me and slowly walked back to the car. And I was left crying there by myself.

**A/N: **** I got Twitter, so now you can follow me. To see my page click on the URL below……**

www(dot)twitter(dot)com/sofia1995

**Anyways, I will try to get the next chapter in the next couple of days. Please Review and tell me what you think!! If you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know in the review and I will contact you by e-mail. **

**Review, Review, Review!!!**


End file.
